Home Run
by zebraboymom
Summary: Baseball and hot dogs and something else.


Home Run

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Shucks.

Author Notes: The Five 0 Team plays with some other detectives from the Honolulu police department in a charity ball game for Danny's ex-wife Rachel's charity. Some Danny/ Rachel shipperiness and definitely some Steve/Kono shipperiness. This story gets away from the cases and into their free time.

It was a warm and sunny Hawaiian afternoon at the ball park. Chin was pitching. Danny was catching. Steve was playing first and Kono was at second. Nothing was going to get past them except for a fly ball into the outfield. Steve and Kono took turns covering the distance between first and second. When she caught a ball, she fired it into his glove. He was impressed. The girl seemed to know how to do everything. She ran almost as fast as him, surfed better than him, played ball, fired a gun with pinpoint accuracy, and could take down a perp as easily as any of the men on the team. She had a mean right hook too. He had seen it in action the first day he met her. She was his kind of girl. He watched in awe as she snagged another grounder that came close to second and threw it straight into his glove with a smirk. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved. She looked so beautiful no matter what she wore. She had on a pair of shorts and her baseball shirt, but she was a knock out. He winked at her and tossed the ball back to Chin. The game was tied and the next batter went down swinging. It was now their last time at bat. The first guy struck out and then Danny got a hit, but was tagged out by his ex-wife when he tried to slide into second. She tagged him as he took her out and they landed in a jumble of arms and legs. Danny helped her up and started dusting her body off. She smacked his hands away and the umpire called him out. Danny grinned at her and she burst out laughing and reached up to ruffle his hair that was now covered in dust from losing his batting helmet. Danny captured her hand and for a minute time stood still. Kono and Steve saw the way they were looking at each other. Both made a mental note. Danny is still in love with his wife and vice versa. Kono was up next and she got a nice base hit. She would have the winning run if he could bat her in.

He grinned at her and yelled, "Get ready to run Kono."

He watched her lead off the bag as the pitcher threw the ball. It was perfect. Steve stepped into it and the crack could be heard across the field. Kono took off running as he flung the bat down and took off after her. He looked to the outfield and heard the dugout erupt. It was a home run. He was rounding second as Kono headed for third. Her foot hit the bag just before his did. He was catching her fast and she started to giggle. He caught up with her and swept her up into his arms landing them both on home plate at the same time. He looked at her and smiled.

"I guess we won the game...huh?" 

"I guess we did."

"I think that calls for a winning game kiss…"

The next thing Steve knew, Kono was ripped from his arms and launched onto the shoulders of a couple of guys she went through the academy with. Danny and Chin hoisted Steve on their shoulders and the team paraded them around. Steve and Kono made fake grabs for each other's hands as they were hauled around the infield. The team finally set them down. They were pressed into each other and Steve put his arms around her waist as the team grabbed them in a giant team hug. Steve looked down into Kono's face and she smiled up at him. As far as he was concerned, this little celebration could continue forever. He was right where he wanted to be with the one he wanted to be with. He just hoped she felt the same way.

Kono smiled up at Steve, relishing the hug. This game couldn't have turned out any better than if she had planned it. She loved this time with Steve. She wondered if he could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She sighed and buried her face in his shirt as countless guys slapped her on the head. At one point Steve moved his arms up to cover her head and protect her from the onslaught of hits. He was always protecting her. She remembered how he had checked on her when she went into the slave trade house to be sure she was okay. She loved his reaction when he saw she had both guys under control. She loved his expression after she got the information out of the woman who ran the house as well.

Finally the crowd of players dispersed and the four colleagues turned friends walked together up to the picnic area. Danny decided congratulations were in order. Besides, he wanted to mess with Steve.

"Nice job, Kono."

"Yeah Cuz, you were awesome."

"Hey, what about me? As I recall, I hit the winning run in."

Kono picked up on Danny's attempt to tease Steve.

"Aw, does Stevie need some more encouragement?"

"You are going to regret that young lady."

Kono shrieked and tried to outrun Steve as he took off after her. He caught her just as she crested the hill and once again swept her off her feet and swung her in the air.

Danny and Chin watched them go.

"Oh, he has got it bad. Her too apparently."

"Oh, yeah."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"Be happy for them I guess."

"Yeah, it was inevitable. They were made for each other. Where else would you find two people who are both athletes, both technology geeks and both Bad Asses to boot?"

"Danno, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Oh, man, not you too with the Danno bit. Danny, please?"

"All right man."

Up on the hill, Steve hoisted Kono up and over his shoulder. She loved being in his arms. He had touched and held her more today than in the almost year they had all been together as a team. It was about time. He slapped her lightly on the butt. She leaned down as far as she could and slapped him on the butt as well.

"Put me down you big lug. I'm hungry. I want to beat the first one in line."

Danny and Chin jogged past them.

"Not if we get there first."

Steve regretfully set Kono back on her feet and they headed to the food line. Not only were they not first, but it was already quite long. There was a large crowd so they were going to be there for some time.

Steve got in line behind Kono as they waited for their food. Steve looked down at her as she talked to Chin and Danny in front of them. He wanted physical contact with her again. He decided it was worth a try, so he dropped his hands lightly on her shoulders. Instead of pulling away he was rewarded with a big smile as she tilted her head back and looked up at him. They were upside down to each other, but Steve so wanted to lean down and kiss her. Instead he used his hands to push her forward as the line moved. He didn't remove his hands though and as soon as the line stopped again, he wrapped both arms around her neck. She dropped her chin on his crossed arms and reached her hands up to hold them where they were resting high on her chest. She leaned back into him and allowed him to hug her. Kono tilted her head to the side and looked back up at him with a grin.

"We make a great team. Don't you think?"

"I do."

Danny and Chin were watching their colleagues with interest. They both knew something was going on between these two, but they were sure they hadn't acted on it yet.

"Yeah, I don't know, first you two are finishing each other's sentences, then you win the game for us. I have to ask again. Are you two dating or something?"

Kono blushed and Steve shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we're just really compatible I guess."

"Yeah. It's kinda scary. She's you, only in a smokin' hot female body."

"Thanks, I think."

"Put a sock in it Danno."

The line moved again and Steve nudged Kono forward, never breaking his hold on her until they had to fill their plates. Kono hated to see the food table approach. She wanted to stay in Steve's arms as long as she could.

Once they had filled their plates and grabbed a couple of beers they looked around for somewhere to sit. The governor had already motioned Chin and Danny over and was now waving at them as well.

"Guess we have to sit with the big boss since we won the game."

"Yeah, winning doesn't always come with perks."

"Kono laughed and almost spit out the mouthful of beer she had just taken."

"Come on. There are two seats across from her."

They sat down on the bench side by side. Knees and shoulders were touching, as space was limited. Kono went to move her leg, but Steve pressed his leg further against hers. She relaxed into his touch. Their shoulders were touching as well. Kono thought this just might be the best BBQ she ever ate.

The governor looked over at the two and smiled. She had been around the block and knew these two were sweet on each other. It was time for a little fun at her detective's expenses.

"So, you two are like a matched set these days. You win the game and even run the bases as one unit. Maybe I only need to pay one salary since you seem to share a brain and a body."

Kono looked up as a blush rose to her cheeks. The governor thought she looked quite pretty and knew why McGarrett wanted to be close to her. In fact, right now she was certain that if she tried she wouldn't be able to even get a slip of paper between their bodies.

"Do you two have plenty of room over there? You look a bit squished."

This time Steve started to squirm.

"No we're fine, but we can move if you have other people coming."

"Relax Commander. You're off duty and allowed to have fun. You helped raise a lot of money for Rachel's Children's Foundation. Nice work."

She decided to have a little fun with Danny as well. Besides, the other two needed to be let off the hook a bit.

"However did you let that one get away Detective Williams?"

"You know her. No one makes Rachel do anything she doesn't want to do. She doesn't want to be with me, end of story. It's ironic though that she doesn't want to be married to a cop, but she isn't beyond using said cop and his unit to make money. Seems she only likes certain aspects of me and my job."

The governor decided she had picked at them enough and the conversation changed to finding out more about their personal lives away from work. She was amazed to find out Kono had been on the surfing circuit. The young woman's eyes shone when she talked about surfing. She noticed the affectionate expression on Steve's face as he watched her talk about it. She didn't know Danny was from Detroit. The poor man must feel like a fish out of water here, even though he's surrounded by water. They chatted for a while after they were done eating and then various ones drifted away. She kept Kono there as the boys wandered off. She wanted to know about her family and was fascinated by how many family members the girl had on the island. As they wound up their conversation, the governor got a call and had to leave. Kono turned around and looked for the guys. Danny and Chin were playing horse shoes and she finally spotted Steve lying in a hammock away from the crowd under a couple of palm trees. She walked over to him and looked down at his relaxed form. He had his eyes closed. Just as she was about to speak, he let her know he was awake.

"You know, there's room for more than one."

He scooted over a bit to make room.

"Are you sure?"

"Get in here, you."

He reached up and grabbed her hand yanking her down into the hammock with him and tickling her mercilessly. She fought back, but apparently Steve wasn't as ticklish as she was and he got the upper hand. She laughed so hard that she started fighting for air. Steve stopped and wrapped his arm around her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They lay there for a while and Kono put her hand on his chest and slung one leg over his. It felt very intimate. To anyone looking at them, they must look like a couple. They lay there reveling in the closeness. They didn't do this, but it felt so right. Steve played with her hair and she drew circles on his chest. The warm breeze off the ocean lulled them both to sleep and it wasn't until some time later that she awoke to someone clearing their throat. Steve was awake too.

"Go away Danny."

"Come on guys. We're going to play volleyball and we need your height."

"Oh, so all the giant jokes go away when you need us, huh Shorty?"

Kono snickered.

"Hardy har har. Now come on you two. The game awaits."

"Not this time Danno."

"Spoil sports. I'll just move on so you can play kissy face with each other."

Kono froze when she heard the last remark. Steve could feel her tense up. He reached over with his free hand and tilted her face up to look in her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Talk to me Kono."

"Today has been the best day ever, but I…"

"Too much too soon?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"This…this is nice. I just wish I knew what you were thinking. We just sort of fell into each other today and I don't know what you want from me."

"Well, for starters…this."

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. Kono sighed into the kiss and Steve smiled against her lips. He kissed her more deeply and she ran her hand up into his hair. They continued to explore each other's lips until they realized they were getting a little bit too passionate for a family picnic. Steve pulled back and pushed her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining. She looked very thoroughly kissed. He caressed her face with his hand. Kono reached up and covered his hand with hers. She finally found her voice.

"And…and then what?"

"I don't know honestly. We just see where this goes. I like you a lot Kono."

"Me too."

"I'd say we hit more than one home run today."

"Care to bat again?"

"Come on you. Let's get out of here and I'll take you home for some "batting" practice."

Kono groaned at his humor. Steve climbed out of the hammock and pulled her up with his hand.

"Just don't expect any more "home runs" today. First base is about as far as I go."

Steve held her hand as they walked to his jeep.

"You haven't seen me really pitch yet."

Kono couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"Okay, one more bad joke and this relationship is going to be over before it even gets started."

"I could start talking about getting to second base…"

"Steve…one more word…"

"Got it."

When they settled in his jeep, Steve took her hand in his.

"All jokes aside Kono. I just want to be with you any way you'll have me. Okay?"

"Definitely okay."

Danny and Chin watched as the two drove off.

"Well, looks like things have definitely changed."

"You can say that again. Steve was my ride."

"Come on Brah. I'll give you a lift. I need to get going though so let's book it Danno."

Danny groaned. "You did not just say that."

"Hey, can I help it if I work with the master of puns?"

"Just drive will ya? Just drive."


End file.
